


Here kitty

by faithful_lie



Series: Intertwined [1]
Category: GOT7, bts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cats, Drabble, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, emo!jungkook, kitten soulmates, kitten!jaebum, kitten!mark, so fluffy my bf almost died, that's a thing now, the most fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithful_lie/pseuds/faithful_lie
Summary: Jackson was only supposed to get one kitten.





	

He only meant to get one kitten. He really, truly, genuinely only meant to get one kitten, but how could he not get two when he picked up one and another one came with it, clinging on desperately. He had attempted to extract a particular Siamese from the haphazard pile of kittens and somehow, had also acquired a rather surprised looking British blue. Or maybe that was just his face. And that was how Jackson had acquired two cats. Pure, unadulterated weakness for all things cute. It was also why his housemate was currently glaring daggers at him.

“Jackson,” Jungkook began, voice carefully level, “I thought we agreed on one cat...” He trailed off as the kittens snuggled in Jackson’s lap mewled adorably and Jackson saw his stony faced roommate’s mask crumbling.

“But,” Jackson began, petting the kittens with both hands, “when I picked up Jaebum, Mark just came with him. They were meant to be.” Jungkook gave an audible sigh but the ghost of a smile was playing on his lips.

“Oh great, you’ve already named them.” Jackson nodded, stroking Jaebum’s white fuzzy coat just as Mark stumbled out of his lap and face planted onto the sofa next to him.

“Named what?” came a third voice. Yugyeom stood in the doorway to Jungkook’s room looking as if he’d just rolled out of bed (which he probably had), eyes still bleary with sleep and a veritable bird’s nest for hair.

“You’re here?” Jungkook asked, rather surprised by the appearance of his own boyfriend and Jackson couldn’t help but laugh as he picked up a kitten in each hand to show to Yugyeom.

“Jungkook he’s been here all day, I let him in just before I went out last night, not our fault you didn’t come home. Also, look Yugyeom, kittens!” At this, Yugyeom seemed to perk up considerably, eyes widening as he took in the two tiny wriggling bodies held aloft for him to see. He let out a rather undignified squawk before rushing across the room, looking like he barely believed his eyes.

“Kook!” He half whispered, crouching down awed at Jackson’s feet. “You never told me you were getting _kittens!”_

“Well it was supposed to be _kitten_ , singular-” Jungkook mumbled, but his boyfriend was too busy gushing, accepting the little grey Mark from Jackson carefully. He sat down and crossed his legs, placing the kitten on one knee, making little whimpers as it’s softness apparently melted his self-proclaimed unfeeling heart.

“Jungkook get your damn emo ass over here and meet Jaebum and Mark!” Yugyeom demanded and the other man reluctantly slunk closer only to suddenly find his arms full of kittens and – oh my gosh – the miniature bundles of life were _in his arms_ and he’d never really had the opportunity to hold a _cat_ before. Perhaps he squealed a little bit on the inside. The outside however was pure panic.

“Jackson! I don’t know what I’m doing, are kittens breakable? How are they so soft?!” He gratefully sank down onto the sofa with Jackson’s guidance, glancing down at the fuzzballs in his arms and feeling himself just _melt._ “So, which one’s which?” he asked, unable to take his eyes off the stubby legs and pointy ears and wide eyes of the kittens currently stepping unsteadily along his thighs together. Then, pausing, they stopped and curled up together, grey against cream and this time the squeal slipped out. But it was fine because Jackson also squealed but much louder, so perhaps the others didn’t notice. Perhaps.

Jackson gave him a shit eating grin as he leant in though and Jungkook knew he had been seen through.

“This one, the Siamese, is Jaebum,” Jackson said pointing, at which point the little kitten rolled over and batted at his hand, “the British blue is called Mark. I’m sorry but I couldn’t wait, I had to call them something.” Mark joined in the finger chasing game. “And can’t you see I just had to have both of them?” Jungkook sighed; Jackson was making puppy (or perhaps kitten) eyes at him and how could he turn down such a pure, sweet face?

“Fine,” he huffed, “guess we’re keeping them.”


End file.
